The Locket
by LighterThanEr
Summary: Nate Black had seen many weird sights in his life. What he hadn't seen was Caitlyn Gellar digging through the dirt. Naitlyn oneshot.


**Okay, so here's another one shot for you. It's another Naitlyn, but it has a little bit of Smitchie fluff in it too, so please enjoy. It's a little similar to **_**I'll Catch You**_**, and I'm sorry for that. But I did work hard on it, so just review or at least read if you like. **

**So, my plan for future stories: My school's spring break is next week, and I'm going on a staycation, here, so I'll be writing a lot. I plan on doing two more Naitlyn oneshots and a Jason and Tess one shot as well, because I just read a story on them, and I think they'd be really cute. I don't know what order I'll do those in, but after that, I'm gonna try doing a full chapter story and see where that who thing goes. But starting tomorrow, I'll work on another oneshot. **

**Anyways, here's the story, please read it. Thanks so much.**

**~Er.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, When You Look Me In The Eyes, or anything related to the Jonas Brothers. Believe me, if I did, I most likely wouldn't be writing about it on fanfiction. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Nate Black had seen many weird sights in his life. He had seen his band mate Jason jumping up and down on a trampoline, thinking if he jumped long enough, he could fly with his beloved birds. He had seen Shane with an afro the size of a Pomeranian due to the humidity of a concert in South America. But one thing he had never seen was Caitlyn Gellar on her knees. Get your head out of the gutter, that's not what he meant. What he meant was, he hadn't seen Caitlyn Gellar, in her usual attire of bright skinny jeans and neon colored blouse, crawling around and sifting through the dirt. Nate stared at the girl for a few moments, wondering what in the world she was doing. Caitlyn had obviously been looking for a long time, as she had dirt smudged onto her face and all over her hands. Her bright skinny jeans were brown around the knees and she had earlier tied her curly hair in a messy ponytail. To Nate, she looked breathtaking.

You see, Nate and Caitlyn met at the beginning of the summer, the summer after all the drama between Mitchie and Shane. They had gotten off on the wrong foot and never really got back on track.

"_Come on Caitlyn! We've gotta move!" Mitchie exclaimed as she pulled her friend behind her, looking through bunches of people, trying to find someone. _

"_You're just looking for you lover boy rock star boyfriend," Caitlyn rolled her eyes impatiently. Mitchie hadn't seen her beloved since his last visit the previous month and it was all she could talk about when she and Caitlyn had met up an hour before. Caitlyn personally hated the first day of Camp. Too many people were hugging and screeching and she just wanted everyone to mellow out. _

"_AHHHHHH! SHANE!!" Mitchie screamed loudly before running into her boyfriend's arms. Caitlyn followed her and stood awkwardly to the side as she waited for the two to stop sucking face. She noticed that only one other member of Connect Three was there, Nate, the shy, quiet guitarist. She estimated that Jason was off appreciating the nature as she had read in a magazine that he had a slight bird obsession. All of Connect Three were to be counselors at camp this summer._

_Nate was the first to make a move towards Caitlyn, sticking out his hand._

"_Hey, I'm Nate," he smiled at the curly haired girl, who automatically struck him as beautiful. _

"_I know, I'm Caitlyn' Mitchie's best friend," she stated as she looked in disgust as their friends were still kissing, in public. _

"_I really hope they're not planning on doing that all summer" Nate said, scrunching his nose at the sight._

"_I really hope they don't plan on doing that in our room," Caitlyn made a face of distaste for the couple's PDA. Nate laughed softly. The two didn't say anything for a few moments, and Nate took this chance to give Caitlyn the once over. He took in her bright clothes and smiled slightly. This girl has got style and a great personality. He just didn't want to screw it up. _

"_So you're really bright," Nate said and immediately wanted to smack his forehead. _

"_Uh, thanks I guess," Caitlyn said, giving him a weirded out look," You've got a unique style going on, too. "She looked at his dark colored skinny jeans and dress shirt. "Aren't you going to be a little bit uncomfortable in that?"_

"_No, not at all, this is actually a quiet comfortable outfit," Nate said, getting a little offended. He really put a lot of thought into these clothes, and he thought Caitlyn was insulting him. "Don't you get a little uncomfortable looking like a traffic cone?" Caitlyn's eyes widened at him, and then she scoffed. She got agitated at the pop star. _

"_Well, I'd rather stand out as a traffic cone than look like an uptight pop star wannabe, who looks like his clothes were picked out by his grandma," she said with feist. Nate rolled his eyes at this and glared at the brown eyed teen that stood before him._

_Meanwhile, Mitchie and Shane, who needed air by now, looked over at the duo, both were now at each other's throats, arguing heavily, with arm gestures to go along with it. _

"_Well, at least they won't notice if I do this some more," Shane said as he pressed a kiss to Mitchie's lips as she giggled about their friends._

And it had been that way between Caitlyn and Nate ever since. For the past few weeks of summer, they had argued incessantly, even though, through the course of it, Nate had developed a crush on the feisty girl. She drove him wild.

And it was still driving him wild, wondering what she was doing. She seemed like the type who wasn't immature enough to want to play in the dirt at age sixteen. But you never knew these days. Jason didn't seem like the type who would jump off the roof of a one story house, trying to catch a bird.

Nate tentatively walked over to the girl, who was feverishly searching for something, sifting and digging, and crawling. Passerby's looked at her like she was crazy. Nate was simply amused. He stood before her, waiting for her to notice him.

"WATCH WHERE YOU STEP!" she screamed at the curly haired boy, as he took another step towards her. She crawled over and lifted up his foot with force, almost knocking him off balance. She continued to hold his foot until completely searching through the dirt underneath, then placing his foot back on the ground. She then crawled back to the spot where she originated and continued searching. Nate just stood there, quietly laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she yelled once more. The entire camp could probably hear her. Nate took in the fury in her eyes and the seriousness in her voice and immediately clamped up. Nate sighed and looked at his crush with firm eyes.

"What are you looking for?" Caitlyn paused and looked at him for a moment, wondering whether or not to tell him. Deciding that he would most likely make fun of her anyways, for either losing something, or for holding onto something childish so dearly, she came up with a witty retort.

"I'm having a lot of trouble. I think I'm looking for something that isn't real. By which I mean YOUR SOUL!" she emphasized the final phrase. Nate glared at her before replying.

"Fine. Excuse me for caring."

"As if you have the ability to care," Caitlyn mumbled to herself as the boy walked away. She searched through a pile of dirt carefully, and finding nothing, she slowly crawled over to the next pile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nate walked through the door of the cabin he and the rest of Connect Three shared, slamming it behind him. Caitlyn had seriously gotten him in a bad mood, and she was acting crazier than ever. He walked over his bed, taking in the sight of Mitchie and Shane cuddling on his bed, and rolled his eyes. Since the first day of camp, that was the one thing that hadn't changed. The two teens were still as in love as ever, and weren't afraid to show it, in front of anyone. They were distracted from the cuddling when he slammed the door and looked confused at the teen.

"What's gotten your panties in a bunch?" Shane asked his friend, annoyed that his cuddling had been interrupted by his roommate. Nate scoffed at this and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of all the things Caitlyn could be looking for. It had to be something small, as she wouldn't be looking so tediously if it was something huge. He just couldn't think of anything.

Mitchie sat up. "Are you okay Nate?" she asked, worried about her friend. Nate sat up and shook his head.

"Your best friend is frickin' insane!" He exclaimed before falling back onto his bed, bouncing as it settled back into a resting place.

"What do you mean by Caitlyn is insane?"

"What I mean is that she's outside, in the middle of camp, on her knees, digging through the dirt, looking for something stupid!"

"What's she looking for?"

"I don't know!" Nate said, exasperated, throwing his hands in the air. Mitchie pulled out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons, dialing her best friend's number. A few moments later, Caitlyn picked up the phone and Nate could hear her yelling through the phone. He chuckled softly at her feistiness and rolled his eyes.

"Cait, calm down, what did you lose....No! Really.....Caity, just calm down, we'll be down there to help you look in a second ,okay...Cait, please, don't cry. " Nate sat up at that. He hated seeing girls cry, and he wasn't exactly sure seeing Caitlyn Gellar cry was a sight he wanted to see either, no matter how much he loved to hate her, or hated to love her. He wasn't quite sure anymore.

Mitchie stood up quickly. Shane, reacting to his girlfriend, stood up as well.

"What's going on?" He asked his girlfriend softly. She looked at him and Nate, with sad eyes.

"Caitlyn lost her locket. We have to help her find it! We're meeting her down in the middle of camp," Mitchie explained, pulling on her shoes as Shane did as well. Nate scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Please, after how rude she was to me, I'm not helping her. Not now, not ever."

"Nate, please, this locket is really important to her!" Mitchie walked over to him and sat on his bed, pouting at him and silently pleading.

"So? She can go out and buy another one. Knowing her, it's probably nothing valuable. No big deal". Mitchie automatically became defensive and agitated at the boy.

"Nate! This has sentimental value towards her. She wears it every day and it was given to her by someone special." Nate rolled his eyes, once again.

"What's so sentimental about a locket?" Mitchie turned towards him after he asked this question. She gave Nate sad eyes and began to explain.

"You don't know much about Caitlyn, do you? You don't know what she's been through. When Caity was eight, her dad went on a business trip, because he had a really important job, and Cait would always hate it when he left, always crying. And on this particular business trip, Cait's dad gave her a present to remember him by while he was away. And she wore it everyday, waiting until her dad would come home. And the thing is, Nate, he never did. While he was on his trip, he met someone, and he fell in love with this new woman, and he divorced Caitlyn's mom immediately. Caitlyn never really got over it. She was so hurt by what her dad did, but she still loved him so much, so she wore it every day ever since. She's still only talked to him on the phone a few times over the years. It's all she has left of him. Now will you please help?" The two teenage boys who had been listening to her story sat in silence for a few moments. Shane looked down at his shoes, sad for his friend. Nate, felt like a complete jerk. He sat there thinking for a few moments before standing up.

"Let's help."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Caitlyn closed her phone after finishing her conversation with Mitchie. She wiped away the few tears on her face and continued to search through more dirt, getting her hands brown with soil.

"_Daddy, please don't go. I'll be a good girl; I won't ask for anything for Christmas, I won't make you play Barbies with me anymore. Please, just don't leave." Caitlyn Gellar begged with a trembling lip. Tears were already forming in the eight year olds eyes. As one fell down her face, she put her teddy bear on the ground, and used one of her long pigtails to wipe her face. She picked her teddy bear off the ground and wiped it on her lime green dress before staring back up at her father's soft face._

"_I'm sorry Caity cat, but I have to go on this trip. If Daddy goes on this trip and makes enough money, we can put in that pool we've all be wanting."_

"_I don't care about the pool; I don't want you to go!" Caitlyn Gellar cried, stomping her left foot in the process. She hugged her daddy's legs in her small arms and looked at her father to see if she'd convinced him. And he hadn't. _

"_Honey, I'm sorry, but I have to leave soon," Mr. Gellar looked at his only daughter sadly and pulled out a box in his hand, "But, I have a present for you."_

_He handed the box to his baby and she opened it with a gasp. In the box sat a small, tiny, gold locket, in the simple shape of a tiny heart, with the engraving "Caity" on the face. Mr. Gellar took it from his daughter and opened it to reveal a picture of Caitlyn sitting on her father's shoulders, smiles on both of their faces. Mr. Gellar showed the picture to Caitlyn, who was in awe of its beauty. He closed the locket gently and placed the necklace around his daughter's neck. It was a little bit big on her, but he had wanted it to fit her when she got older. _

_A taxi pulled up in front of the Gellar household and honked its horn. Caitlyn, now sobbing, ran towards her father as he picked her up and pulled her into a tight hug. The stood that way for a few moments before Mrs. Gellar walked outside, kissed her husband goodbye, and took Caity from her father. They both waved to him, the youngest crying, as he drove away in the taxi._

Caitlyn remained in reverie until a hand snapping in front of her face halted her. She looked up into the worried eyes of Mitchie, the sad eyes of Shane, and the guilty eyes of Nate. Wait. Nate? Guilty? What was the world coming to? Mitchie quickly knelt down to her friend and pulled her into a hug before releasing the dirtied girl and declaring that they get to work.

The four teens crawled on the ground for the next two hours, sifting and digging. People had begun to look at them weirdly, but that was the thing least on their minds. They had basically searched the entire camp grounds and tore apart their girls Cabin and the classrooms. After about 4 hours of searching, the sun had gone down and they had lost any hope they had of finding the locket. It was too dark to search anymore and it seemed like there was no more hope. The teens stood inside the girl's cabin, washing their hands and faces.

"Cait, I'm really sorry we couldn't find it," Shane said softly rubbing Caitlyn's back as she sat on her bed. Mitchie shot the girl a sad smile.

"It's okay Caity. We'll search some more tomorrow. We'll get the entire camp searching if we have to. We'll find it." Caitlyn pulled her head out of her hands as she said this. She looked at her friend with a watery smile.

"Mitch, it's okay. I'll be okay. It was kind of stupid to be wearing it for 8 years anyways. I'm over it," the sixteen year old said unconvincingly, "I'm just gonna go for a walk and clear my head, okay?" Mitchie merely nodded at her best friend. Caitlyn walked out the door quietly, into the darkness.

"Do you think I should go after her?" Mitchie looked up at Shane.

"No, just give her time to clear her head," Her boyfriend responded. _No,_ Nate thought. _She needs someone right now! _

Nate abruptly stood up, looked around, and then his eyes locked on the door. He started walking towards this.

"I'm heading back to the cabin, see you later," He told the two love birds, knowing they wouldn't mind a moment alone. As he stepped into the cool night air, he wondered where Caitlyn could have gone. He thought about which direction she went as she went outside and he decided to take a left, walking carefully not to trip. He just wanted to find the poor girl. That was most important.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Caitlyn sat on the dock, shaking slightly. She felt as if she had lost more than a locket, she felt as if she had completely lost her father. She lost her father 8 years ago, when he left her life, but losing the locket made the whole ordeal finally sink it. It wasn't when only her mother would only show up at parent/teacher conferences. It wasn't when on Father's day; all she could do was watch Full House marathons and throw away the cards they had made in school. And it definitely wasn't when she would cry at nights, missing her daddy's hugs and the way he would always surprise her. No, it had to sink it now, when she was away from home, and she had lost the one thing her father had left her. She guessed that a part of her always thought that with the locket hanging close to her heart, her father would always remain close to her too. She was wrong.

Caitlyn was sobbing quietly, head in her hands. She dipped her feet in the freezing water, kind of wanting to feel bitter and cold. She looked around the lake, talking in the beauty of the world, loving the peace and quiet. Well, quiet except for her cries, which were still overtaking her, shaking her slightly.

"Caitlyn?" She turned to see a slightly out of breath Nate, walking softly towards her across the dock. She quickly turned, wiped her face, and took a deep breath just before he sat down next to her, arms brushing softly, at which Caitlyn felt a slight ting in her stomach. She felt her heart rate rise as he looked out into the water, and then back at her.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find your locket. I really wish we had, but we'll keep trying," Nate told her softly. Caitlyn quietly scoffed at this.

"Nate, please don't humor me. We're not going to find it. I was incompetent and I lost the one thing that mattered most to me. And I'm never going to get that piece of me back."

"But-"

"No, no buts. It's gone and it's not going to 'find its way home'. I'm getting over it," she told him firmly, looking him the eyes.

"Caitlyn. Don't lie to me. Don't try and put up this stubborn little front you always have! You're hurting. Just go with it." Nate told her, taking her by the shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes. Caitlyn turned her head downwards; not liking that Nate knew her so well. But he took his hand and softly took her chin, tilting her head up. Caitlyn was getting a little bit too comfortable with him for her liking.

"Why are you being so nice to me, you and I hate each other," she exclaimed, exasperated at the boy band member.

"Well, I'm getting a little tired of hating you. Now please stop trying to change the subject. Will you just let it all out?" He pleaded with her. Caitlyn was still adamant on her position of not wanting to show any emotion towards the boy.

"Nate, there's nothing to let out!"

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying to you! Now please just stop with all this and go to sleep or something!" Caitlyn practically yelled to the boy. Nate sighed loudly, frustrated with her. He was about to pull out the big guns.

"Caitlyn, what happened to you, it's bad. Your dad left. You tried to hide from it. You have to stop running and just let out everything you've been holding in for eight years. You miss him, don't you? You miss him and still love him, and that's what's killing you inside, that you can't hate him like you want to. I've known you for a few weeks, and I know all this about you, and I can see in your eyes that you're dying to let everything out. And I can't stand to see that look in your eyes anymore Caitlyn. It's not fair to you". He quietly touched her face. Caitlyn was still searching his eyes for something to show he was joking, just pranking her. But he wasn't. Nate was sincere, and suddenly she saw him as a great boy that has a nice heart and kind eyes. He wasn't her adversary anymore. And when she finally realized she could trust him, she gave in.

Caitlyn Gellar started crying. Not just sobbing, not just crying, but heaving. She was crying so hard she could hardly breathe. The tears were running so fast down her cheeks, she was sure she would drown in them. She was shaking, she was crying, she was sobbing. So many emotions were hitting her all at the same time, eight years of pent up anger and despair, all coming in one tsunami. It was killing her to be this way, it was killing her to be this vulnerable, especially in front of Nate, but at the time, Caitlyn wasn't focused on that. She was focused on two things. One, being her father, who was supposed to be the most influential and important male in her entire life, who was supposed to disapprove of her boyfriend, see her going to prom, to walk her down the aisle. And Caitlyn had realized she was missing out on all that. And so was her father.

The second thing Caitlyn was focusing on was Nate. The boy who was holding her tightly, trying to stop her shaking, trying to get her warmer in the cool night. The boy who was wiping away her tears with his thumb, gently caressing her cheeks. The boy who was smoothing down her hair, rocking back and forth with her, and whispering the sweetest thing into her ears. Nate was the boy who understood.

And to Caitlyn, that was all that she needed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The two teens didn't know how long they were there, rocking back and forth, whispering to each other, or one comforting the other. All they knew was that the moon was incredibly bright on the small frames, and that everything was quiet. And most likely, they were way past the Camp Rock curfew. But that didn't matter to the two of them.

The two of them had been in silence for a while, until Nate broke it.

"Are you okay? I mean, I know you're not okay, but I mean, are you better? Than you were before, I mean…just…Do you feel better?" He babbled, causing Caitlyn to smile.

"Yeah, I'm a lot better." She said. Then the awkward silence came back. Nate was still holding onto Caitlyn, arms wrapped around her waist, with Caitlyn's arms wrapped around his torso. Neither of them really wanted to let go, even though this was an incredibly awkward situation, especially for Caitlyn. Caitlyn suddenly sat up, still holding onto Nate and looked at him.

"Nate, I just wanted to say thank you for tonight. You have no idea how much….you have no idea what you did and how much you helped me. I honestly don't think I can ever repay you for being so nice," she told him, blushing.

"Cait, it wasn't hard being nice to you. You're a great girl, and a great friend. I mean, that's what we can be, right? Friends?" Caitlyn, although disappointed with the word, _friend_, still smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that," She grinned at Nate, who stood up and offered his hand to Caitlyn, who took it and stood up as well. The two walked side by side, lost in their thoughts of one another. They turned and walked along the beach in order to take a short cut to Caitlyn's cabin.

"I really hope Mitchie and Shane aren't doing anything when we get back," Nate said and Caitlyn cringed and laughed.

"I just really hope it's not on my bed," Nate laughed and thought of that conversation on the first day. Caitlyn, seeing him thinking, looked around at the beautiful beach scenery. She looked out into the lake and smiled.

"It's so beautiful out here isn't it?" She asked Nate.

"Yeah, it definitely is," He looked around too and stopped, staring out into the dark navy waters of the lake where he felt at home. Caitlyn stopped too as they both took in the moment. Nate looked at the rising and falling of the tides, and smiled. Suddenly, something reflecting the moonlight caught his eye. He kneeled down to the ground and picked up the shiny object, and wiped the sand off of it. It seemed like it was new, it was a shiny, golden necklace in the shape of a heart. And what really caused him to smile at it was the engraving on it. _Caity._

Nate quickly turned to the girl quickly, and handed her the locket, smiling widely at her. Caitlyn took what was in his hand and studied it for a moment. Nate watched as her facial expression went from pensive, to confused, to astounded, to absolutely excitedly ecstatic. Caitlyn hugged her necklace to her chest, keeping it tightly in her hands, and then flung her arms around Nate, hugging him tightly. Nate grasped the girl warmly and picked her up off the ground and spun her around. They were both so happy. Caitlyn because she had found her locket, which she held near and dear to her heart. And Nate because Caitlyn was happy. The two hugged to each other for a few minutes before pulling back. Caitlyn looked at Nate and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nate, you have no idea how great this is! I can't believe it! It's a miracle or serendipity, or Jesus or something! God, I feel so great," She yelled into the cool air. She quickly handed Nate her locket before running down the beach and doing a cartwheel. She then did one back to her original position. Nate laughed at her silliness.

"Do you want me to…?" He gestured towards the necklace and to her. Caitlyn quickly nodded and turned around, pulling her hair up. Nate carefully clasped it behind her neck, taking a moment to graze the back of her neck, slightly, not enough to let her notice.

"Thanks Nate." Caitlyn quickly hugged the boy again, this time, calmer, but tighter as well. As she pulled back, Nate quickly kissed her cheek. She looked up at him, their faces inches apart. She searched his eyes for answers, but found nothing. Nate looked at the girl and his hormones took over. He felt so much for this girl, and the day had changed everything.

So he leaned down and planted one on her.

The kiss was everything Caitlyn had ever wanted in a kiss. Nate tasted like cinnamon and his lips were velvety smooth against her own. He placed his hands on her waist as she leaned forward, trying to get as close to him as possibly. She placed her arms around his neck, drawing him towards her.

Nate was thoroughly enjoying the kiss too. Although he had kissed other girls before, Caitlyn was the best by far. He loved how she tasted like strawberries, how she played with his hair when kissing, and how she didn't wear lip gloss so the kiss wasn't messy. All in all, it was perfect.

Needing some oxygen, the two broke apart, breathing heavily. Caitlyn could only think of one word to say.

"Wow."

"Yeah, definitely wow." Nate agreed. The two looked at one another before joining together again in a passionate kiss. Nate quickly mumbled something against Caitlyn's lips.

"What?"

"I said, will you be my girlfriend?" Nate told the curly haired teen as he placed light kisses up her neck. Caitlyn moaned.

"Yes," she quickly answered the boy before meeting his lips again.

"I never hated you," he told her quickly.

"Me neither," Caitlyn told him, pulling back for a quick second. She went back into the kiss, so did Nate, only with more force, causing the two of them to fall back into the sand together. Caitlyn quickly laughed against Nate's lips, and they continued to kiss underneath the bright moonlight.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mitchie and Shane walked hand in hand towards the beach. After hanging out for about two hours without any sight of either of their friends, they had gotten worried and gone on a search. They approached the beach, after checking everywhere else, before coming upon an unlikely sight. Nate and Caitlyn lying in the sand, asleep against one another. The couple quickly inspected the lovebirds.

"His lips are so swollen!" Shane laughed.

"Hey. She's gotten her locket back," Mitchie noted.

"Yeah. They got a happy ending."

"But so have we," Mitchie told him quietly. Shane smiled down at her, loving his girlfriend still.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, my love," he said with a fake British accent, before throwing his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and they walked back for a night alone in the cabin.

After they had left, Nate and Caitlyn cracked open their eyes, happy to have fooled their friends. Nate pressed a kiss to Caitlyn's forehead.

"They totally bought it," he whispered in her ear. Caitlyn placed a chaste lip on his cheek.

"I know. I'm glad we heard them. If they had walked in on us making out, I would have been humiliated," she told him.

"Yeah, I know. Just because they have no problem with PDA, doesn't mean we don't," he told her. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Yup. And plus, if they had caught us, they would've made us go back with them. And I want to stay right here."

"I could lie here with you forever, Caity."

"I'll see if I can make that happen." Nate laughed at what she said and kissed her softly. They cuddled to each other once again, both looking at a set of stars. Caitlyn was looking at the astronomical stars, with the clusters and the belts.

Nate was looking at the stars in Caity's eyes. And he could have sworn, he caught a glimpse of heaven.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the WYLMITE reference AGAIN! I know that was really cheesy and kind of similar to my previous story in the whole comforting thing. But I just wanted to get all of that out of my system for all my other future fics. But thanks so much for reading this, it was 14 pages on Word, and I started it on Sunday. **

**And if you have time, please just read and review.**


End file.
